undertale_vs_dragon_ballfandomcom-20200214-history
Gine
"And Above all else, why would you want our child to be sent away?" Gine is a playable female saiyan character in FightZone, she is the second playable female character, the first playable female saiyan and the first playable female Dragon Ball Characters. She is a Scrapper and a Power User. Her accessories are her ki and her cleaver. Biography Gine used to be a member of Bardock's team. While she was a part of that team, Bardock routinely saved her from many dangers on the battlefield. This caused her to develop romantic feelings for him, which Bardock eventually began to return and the two grew to have a special bond. As she was not cut out for fighting, Gine went on to work at the meat distribution center on Planet Vegeta. She bears Bardock two sons, the first named Raditz, and the second named Kakarot. Appearance Gine was a woman of average height and slender build. She had a light-complexion, onyx eyes, and shaggy black hair reaching her shoulders. She wore a sleeveless black bodysuit and pink combat armor highlighted with green and outlined by white, in addition to purple armbands and white boots. Her armor also had a thigh-length hoop. Like all Saiyans in her respective universe, she naturally possesses a tail, which unlike most adult Saiyans, she lets sway freely rather than securing it around her waist. Powers & Abilities * Trap Shooter: Gine summons a batch of green ki in her hands, stepping backward she throws it at the opponent’s legs, hitting for low damage, Meter Burning it finishes it off with her firing a wave of energy at the opponent * Butcher Slice: Gine slices downward with her Butcher Knife/Cleaver, she will then proceed to slash them again in an upward motion, Meter Burning it causes a bounce effect that allows for combos * Butcher Knife Throw: Gine throws her Butcher Knife/Cleaver at the opponent, Meter Burning it causes it to stick into the opponent’s chest and cause a bleed effect * Kamehameha: Gine pulls her arm back collecting ki before thrusting her arms forward, sending out a wave of blue energy at the opponent. Meter Burning it has Gine rush over and kick the opponent in the chest. * Kaioken Finish: Gine surrounds herself in red ki energy and rushes at the opponent, kicking them in the chest and then slamming them into the ground, Meter Burning it has her throw them into the air, allowing for combos * Backflip: Gine flips backward, keeping distance between her and her opponent, Meter Burning this has her throw a ball of ki at the opponent as she flips backward * Butcher’s Counter: Gine makes a motion with her Butcher Knife/Cleaver, when attack she will slash the opponent across the chest and kick them away Gear Moves * Advanced Counter: Gine’s Butcher’s Counter has a meter burn if pulled off she will stab the butcher knife/cleaver into the opponent and flipkick them away (Enhances Butcher's Counter) * Bending Kamehameha: Gine’s Kamehameha now has a new Meter Burn, If pulled off she will bend the kamehameha at the opponent in case it missed originally (Enhances Kamehameha) * Frontflip: Backflip is replaced with a forward flip allowing for Anti-Zoning, Meter Burning it will have Gine slice downward with her Butcher Knife/Cleaver as she comes down (Replaces Backflip) * Flip Shoot: Backflip/Frontflip has a new Meter Burn, when pulled off Gine will fire a blast of ki from her palms during the flip.(Enhances Frontflip/Backflip) * Kaioken Attack: Kaioken Finish is replaced with Gine charging up in a red aura followed by her rushing at the opponent and grabbing their shoulders, kicking them away, the meter burn has he finish it off with a ki blast at the opponent (Enhances Kaioken Finish) * Cleaver: Butcher Slice now has a new Meter Burn, if pulled off instead of bouncing the opponent it will cancel a midair opponent by finishing the move with a downward chop, if Butcher Slice misses it can still be meter burned within five seconds of missing originally (Enhances Butcher Slice) * Saiyan Warrior: Gine surrounds herself in blue energy and punches the opponent hard in the gut, stunning them, The meter burned version has her elbow the opponent in the face and blast them away (Adds Saiyan Warrior) * Kaioken Finisher: Kaioken Finish has a new Meter Burn if pulled off she will grab the opponent and break them across her knee (Enhances Kaioken Finish) * Firing Squad: Trap Shooter is replaced by Gine placing both her hand in an outward motion with both her palms open and her thumbs touching, she will then shoot a slow moving ball of energy at the opponent, This can be charged, the Meter Burn version has her shoot a wave of energy at the opponent’s legs (Replaces Trap Shooter) Character Trait * Butcher: Gine sharpens her knife/cleaver and blood surrounds her, she will then get a small amount of regeneration for as long as she isn’t hit Super Move * Gestaduken Frividium: Gine starts the supermove off by slicing downward with her knife, she will then proceed to grab the opponent by the chest and throw them into a wall before firing an energy wave at them, causing them to stumble forward into Gine’s hands where she grabs them and throws them to the ground and back into battle stance Quotes See: Gine/Quotes Gear See; Gine/Gear Gallery See: Gine/Gallery Trivia See: Gine/Trivia Story Mode See: Gine/Story Mode Adventure Mode See: Gine/Adventure Mode '' Dragon Mode See: ''Gine/Dragon Mode Street Mode See: Gine/Street Mode Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Saiyans Category:Dragon Ball Category:Protagonists